


Masturbation Candy

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, National Masturbation Month, spanking the monkey, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's thinking lots of things, but they all circle back to Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation Candy

The first time Tony thinks of Gibbs while jerking off, it doesn’t really bug him.  It’s not a big deal, right?  Right?  Just one of the pictures that goes through his head while he’s mentally running through his mental slide show, trying to pick the right thing.   He’s in bed, trying to get to sleep, but too wound up from the day.  Tony thinks of all the women and girls he’s seen lately, trying to latch onto the one who will inspire him enough so he can come, clean up and get a few hours of sleep. 

Lots of girls run through his mind, he thinks of some of the recent witnesses and honestly, Marines get some pretty hot girls.  So while he’s thinking of witnesses, maybe Gibbs shows up once or twice in the presentation, after all, he’s there with the witnesses, too.  Or maybe three or four times, Tony’s not really keeping track, really.  Thinking of the people they’ve seen over the last few days and months and maybe Gibbs is in there with his boring shirt and sport jacket combination and the way he was sitting on the edge of Tony’s desk today stretching his leg out because of a sore knee and Tony was studying his quadriceps and hey, an orgasm is an orgasm, right?  No big deal, whatever works.   Tony wipes of his stomach with a discarded t-shirt and rolls over to sleep. 

The second time Tony thinks of Gibbs while jerking off, he’s in the shower at the end of a twenty-hour work day.  Some dumb-ass supply clerk thinking he could make extra money selling military rations to local survivalists.  Idiots apparently haven’t heard of eBay or something and the team spent hours tracking the survivalists to be sure all they have is shitty food and not some very good weapons.  Tony isn’t even thinking about his dick, just washing off the day’s sweat and letting his mind wander.  Thinking about some of the people they saw on the base yesterday and today.  Maybe he’s been doing this job too long, because he kind of likes some of the uniforms.   Plain white navy uniforms.  Some of the 30-ish women in their camo uniforms are just adorable.  Or dress uniforms, and how they’re kind of plain is the turn on.  Looking so severe on the outside, who knows what fancy lace they have underneath?   His soapy hand discovers his cock’s now awake and it’s probably only slightly creepy thinking about the time Kate was undercover with Gibbs at that recruitment center.  In the dress uniform with the little jacket and her plain, sensible shoes.  Gibbs in his uniform that day or in his dress blues with his short marine hair cut.  What would that feel like, that short hair rubbing along the inside of his thighs….

Tony’s legs almost buckle and if he hadn’t have been holding on to the top of the shower door, he’d probably be on the floor.    

The third time Tony jerks off thinking of Gibbs is a lazy Saturday afternoon.  He’s on the couch, nothing good on the tube and three beers in.   Gibbs was over last night and they watched a ball game, sharing a pizza and six pack.  Gibbs forgot his jacket when he left, which is now on a hanger by the door. 

Tony shuts his eyes and slips his hand into his sweat pants and this time, thinks only of Gibbs.  At work, or in his basement smelling of sawdust and alcohol, chasing suspects, slamming things on the interview room table, slapping him in the head, that favorite uniform again, close up in the elevator with the power off where even when he’s telling Tony how he fucked up he’s still intense and kind of scary and sexy as hell.   It’s not as mind-blowing as in the shower, but this one just feels so right.

 The fourth time…the fourth time Tony just leans back and lets Gibbs do the work, confident he’ll contribute in the next round.


End file.
